1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for labeling optical discs, and more particularly, to a labeling method of recording a location of each label in order to multi-label the optical discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordinarily, a typical disc has two sides, where one side is a data recording side and the other side is a label side. In a conventional method for labeling optical discs, users write on the label side directly using markers, or disc manufacturers add label data (e.g. pictures or letters) relating to logo and data content of the disc on the label side utilizing spray printing techniques or pasting adhesive tape.
Regarding the above methods, the label data is rough and easily falls off, which affects disc rotation. Therefore, a light scribe method is another conventional method for labeling optical discs. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the label data 1 required by users is scribed as an identification label on the label side 3 of the optical disc 2 by a laser beam emitted from a pickup head of an optical disc drive (not shown). While labeling, the optical disc 2 is placed upside down, and the label side 3 faces the pickup head. The users utilize the light scribe application program in a host (e.g. a computer) to control the pickup head to scribe the label data selected by the users onto the label side 3 for identifying the optical disc.
The conventional light scribe method, however, does not record the location of each label data. An optical disc can only be scribed once in order to prevent label data scribed in different operations overlapping each other, which influences identification of the label data. When the optical disc is multi-burned, the optical disc cannot be scribed again to renew the label data, even though there are blank blocks (free space) on the label side of the optical disc. This is inconvenient for users. The conventional methods, therefore, are in need of solutions for multi-labeling optical discs.